


Excuse Me?

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a question for Aaron... he struggles to respond positively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me?

"Excuse me?"  
Robert sighed nervously. "You heard me."  
Aaron spluttered with wide eyes and a completely what-the-fuck tone in his voice. "Did I!?!?"

"It's a serious question."  
"I'm sorry but I'm finding it hard to believe."  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
"Wow. Thanks for the trusting support!"  
"Is this what we're doing? We're just joking? Right? RIGHT?!"  
"No."  
"Robert you're married."  
"I had noticed that Aaron, yes."  
"And you still  _ **in**_ that marriage at the minute, and plan on staying that way?"  
"Would I really be asking if I planned on staying in that marriage?"  
"Well let's be honest, you've got quite the resume already, adding bigamist to it isn't that far of a stretch."

Robert was knelt... one knee and all that. With a shiny black box, with a platinum band staring Aaron in the face.

"I'm waiting for your answer."  
"We're not even together."  
"Well, that's up for debate. I mean, were are together.. we just aren't _together_."  
"That's the same thing Rob."  
"It's not."  
"And... we've not even made a go of it properly. No, wait. Not had a _chance_ to have a go at it properly."  
"Well we already bicker like an old married couple, why not try and make it official?"  
"Can I come back to the fact you're in a relationship currently, you know, with your wife?"  
"How many more times I. _KNOW_." Robert made a point to elongate and emphasize the last two words.  
Aaron just shrugged. "Then I don't understand the point of this."

Robert stood up, stretching his legs from the cramp he'd now received thanks to Aaron's procrastination of an answer.

"I guess this is a no then?" Robert sighed as he held his head in defeat.  
"Wait. No. I mean... I.. this is just all very weird." Aaron approached Robert closer, putting his hands against his chest.  
"I mean... even you've gotta admit, it's one of your more crazy ideas."  
"Wanting to marry you?! The grumpy grease monkey from the pub? Naah. I'm totally sane me."  
"I don't know if I should be insulted by that..."  
"For god sake Aaron, it's a simple yes/no question!"  
"It's not! You can't just spring this on me like this! It's a huge life changing decision. To commit to someone for life. And, I don't wanna hurt you, but let's be fair, that's not exactly working out for you right now is it? In your marriage. The marriage that of this second is still ongoing. I mean, I've never had anyone ask me before! I asked Jackson, but that was mainly because I was loosing him... and you're not loosing me?"

"But that's the thing... I'm worried I will."

Aaron smile softened but still with concern.  
"And no, that's not the only reason I'm doing it. And I'm not just saying this to placate you. I'm saying it because it's a promise."  
"A promise?"  
"Yeah. That I'll be yours. Forever. Eventually. Soon. I just need time to work things out..."

Aaron sighed once more.

"Then isn't it better to wait until you have? I mean, this is a big thing - I don't think I could ever forgive you if you took it back or suddenly decided that this was a huge mistake."  
"I wouldn't. I won't. It's not."  
"You can't guarantee that."  
"Trust me. I can."  
"I do...trust you, you know"  
"Good. I want you to. Because I plan on being totally and completely honest and truthful to you."

Aaron seemed to grimace slightly with an awkward expression, before more things filtered through his head.  
"And what do you expect me to do with it? Keep it hidden in it's box? Wear it and have a thousand questions shot at me why I'm wearing something that looks suspiciously like an engagement ring?"  
"Do what you want with it. Wear it, don't wear it. It's up to you."  
"Seriously? If I walked around with a ring on my hand, you think it'd just be simple as that? I've never worn a ring in my life... well, I have, but that was a horrible fashion choice years ago. I'm not a ring on the finger kind of guy.."  
"How do you know until you've tried?"  
"And how do you think my mum and Paddy would react? They'd clock it on my finger and figure who it was from straight away."  
"I'm sure I'd be given a glowing blessing from the both of them too!"  
"And if I hid it away, and, I don't know, Adam found it... what do I tell him?"  
"Your making ridiculous excuses now."

Robert and Aaron stood in silence for what felt like years.

"This is so weird."  
"It is."  
"I must be crazy."  
"Our history suggests that-Wait, what?!"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?!  
"Yes."  
"Yes?!"  
"Stop repeating what I'm saying."  
"You... you'll marry me?"  
"Eventually, although if this is some horribly cruel joke I must warn you, you'll be picking porcelain out of your ass for the rest of your life."  
"It-it's not. Seriously?! Yes?!"  
"Yes, how many more times?"  
Robert grinned from ear-to-ear, grabbing Aaron's face and kissing him deeply, Aaron returning the expression and action.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
"This is going to happen. We're, as of this moment, officially, secretly engaged."  
"Gotta be honest... it's gonna take a while to sink in."  
"Well it's gonna. Because this time next month I plan to have already announced it to the world... give or take a few days."  
Aaron rolled his eyes.  
"Is that what I should be expecting from my future husband?"  
"Yes. Everyday for the rest of your goddamn life."


End file.
